Progression
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: Why oh why did Germany agree to share a bed with his overly affectionate yet oblivious best friend and insatiable, perverted brother/lover? Prussia/Germany, eventual Prussia/N.Italy/Germany
1. In which a proposition is made

Progression

'Why did I agree to this?' Germany thought to himself. Sure, it was cold. Sure, he had the biggest bed. Maybe he had one too many beers with dinner. But _why_?

Why would he share a bed with his overly affectionate yet oblivious best friend and his insatiable, perverted brother/lover?

'No one's there,' he thought. 'You're alone. Just go to sleep. Go to sleep.'

"West."

'Verdammt. So much for that plan.'

"You awake West?"

"Go to sleep, Bruder."

"Now why would I do that?"

Germany tried to shift away, but couldn't because of Prussia's tight grip on his right arm and Italy curled around his left.

"Bruder. Sleep. Now. _Please_."

"Not on your life." And then one hand released Germany's upper arm and started to crawl across his chest.

"_Bruder!_ Italy's right here!"

"Then keep you voice down, West."

Cold lips found his soft spot in one shot, sucking roughly. Germany clenched his jaw hurriedly, glaring down at his brother's head. He opened his mouth to tell Prussia to stop, but it turned into a moan as a hand pressed against his nipple over his shirt. The other hand started unbuttoning his shirt, moving quickly through the plastic buttons.

"Brud-mn!" Germany bit his lip as Prussia's mouth closed over the pinkish nub on his chest. "S-stop!"

"That's not what you're saying down here," Prussia replied, smirking, a hand slipping inside of Germany's pants.

"A-ah!"

"As much as I like hearing you like this," Prussia said. "Italy _is _right there."

Germany moaned again, his only free hand clutching Prussia's shoulder. Prussia smirked.

"Bet you'd like it if Italy woke up right now, wouldn't you?" Prussia whispered.

"N-no, I-"

"You would. If he woke up, and joined us? You'd like it."

"I wouldn't, no-"

"Feeling him around you, moaning as _you_ gave him pleasure. Feeling him clench around you, and him-"

"Bruder," Germany moaned, whimpering slightly as his brother's hand slipped out of his pants, only to gasp as the waistband of his pants and boxers caught on the head of his erection as they were whisked off.

"Knew it," Prussia replied, finally laying his lips on Germany's. The younger's response was immediate. His lips parted without being asked, tongue reaching out to coax Prussia's into his mouth. As they kissed, Prussia slid one of his knees between Germany's, spreading them slightly to slide his hips down against the blond's. He jerked his hips down as his tongue flickered against the roof of his brother's mouth, swallowing the groan that was let out.

They set a rhythm, hips jerking and tongues sweeping and hands wandering. Germany's one free hand started undoing the buttons of Prussia's shirt, taking care not to move his other arm too much. The older nation sat back, pulling his shirt off his shoulders and over Italy's side of the bed. His pants had been shimmied off earlier, so the only remaining barrier between them was Prussia's boxers.

They were gone quickly, thrown the same way as the shirt. Prussia ground his hips down, both moaning loudly at the contact. Germany shifted slightly, so their lips met again, smothering any more noises. Still connected by their lips, Prussia leaned to the side to get the lube out of the bedside table. He uncapped it and spread some on his fingers, sitting back slightly as one finger rubbed over Germany's entrance.

"Relax," Prussia told him, pushing the tip of one finger in, wiggling it around before pushing it farther.

"Bruder," Germany muttered in slight discomfort, shifting slightly.

"Shh, West," Prussia whispered, kissing the other's pale neck. "Shh." Germany relaxed, his free hand grasping his brother's shoulder once again. Another finger was thrust in, scissoring slightly before moving in deeper.

"Ah! T-there!" Germany moaned as Prussia's fingers brushed his prostate. He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard as those fingers once again pressed against it purposefully. The third long finger was added with a slight twinge and Germany's almost unbearable need to be filled completely.

"Bruder," he moaned, opening his blue eyes part way, finding his brother's bright red ones staring back.

"Patience, West."

"You're one to talk."

Prussia smirked, fingers pulling back. He slid his legs between Germany's, their lips lining up perfectly. He squeezed more of the lube onto his palm, spreading it over his erection, then wiping the hand on their sheets. He pressed his lips to his brother's again as he entered him.

Germany let out a loud moan, muffled by his brother's lips. When Prussia was fully sheathed he panted slightly, eyes roaming across his brother's body. It had been a long time since Prussia was able to seduce Germany into getting this far, and both brothers had missed the connection. Prussia pulled out, then thrust in again, both letting out loud moans into the kiss. Prussia mimicked the movement of his hips with his tongue. Rocking his hips against Germany's, tongue sweeping into all of the hidden crevices. Germany moved back against him, trying to keep up with the insane pace. Prussia moved faster and harder, Germany bucking wildly to try and keep up. The albino slammed into his lover's prostate, lips swallowing his shout. Germany tried to shift so his prostate would be struck again, but unable to figure out which way to move, he ended up writhing around under his brother.

Prussia let out a low curse; he needed to finish them both before Germany woke Italy up. Once calloused hand gripped the blond's erection tightly, thumb pressing against the tip.

"Let go," Prussia groaned into Germany's ear, breath coming in harsh pants against the other's ear and neck. "West, legs up."

Germany obediently lifted his legs, settling one over the other's hip ad Prussia bringing the other over his shoulder. This new angle allowed him to hit his brother's prostate with every thrust, hand once again grasping the other's erection.

Germany didn't know which pleasure to focus on, the rough hand on his erection, the near constant assault on his prostate, or the feeling of his brother inside him and over him. Pleasure swamped him, engulfing his mind and senses.

Prussia heard the high-pitched whimper that Germany left out and covered his brother's lips again, muffling the scream that was let out. The feel of Germany's already tight passage clenching around him drew Prussia' climax out of him as well, a groan sounding into the silent room as their kiss was broken.

Germany's legs fell, Prussia falling onto his brother.

"Never waiting that long again," Prussia told his brother, not moving off of him.

"I'm surprised you lasted that long."

"So am I."

"Sleep, Bruder."

"Fine, night, West."

"Night."

"Gutennacht kisse?" Prussia asked. Germany rolled his eyes, but complied.

"It's kind of surprising Italy didn't wake up…" Prussia muttered as Germany fell asleep at last.

Germany shifted close to his brother in his sleep, Prussia gazing down at his sleeping face. "I really need to turn the heat off more often…Then he'll have to let me share his bed more." Then Prussia fell asleep as well, a slight smirk on his lips.

Italy woke up an hour later at 4 AM, his nose twitching. There was some bitter smell that seemed to have woken him up that he just couldn't place. He shrugged, then saw Germany and Prussia were both without clothes.

"How come they could sleep without clothes when Germany said I had to wear them?" He asked himself, throwing off his clothes and snuggling into Germany's arm again. He settled down to sleep, now more comfortable, still not able to place that bitter smell.


	2. In which Germany realizes what he wants

'Isn't this just great,' is all Germany could think when he woke up. No, it wasn't bad enough that he'd had sex with Prussia while Italy was sleeping next to them. He had to go and have an explicit wet dream about both nations, too.

It had started innocent enough, he was eating a plate of wurst and pasta, sitting by himself in the dining room.

The door opened, and Prussia was standing there, Italy by his side, both clad only in aprons. Prussia was smirking, Italy smiling that same sunny smile. Germany couldn't tear his eyes away.

"How was your dinner, West?" Prussia walked up to him as if he was fully clothed. He sat down, the already short apron riding up even higher on his thighs. Italy sat on Germany's other side, keeping his legs pressed tightly together.

"Prussia…Italy…what…"

"It was Prussia's idea!" Italy exclaimed. "He said it would make you happy! Are you happy, Germany?"

"'Course he is. Right West?" The two nations lent forward, exposing more tantalizing skin.

Germany's voice was stuck in his throat, seeing Prussia's bright red eyes smoldering at him and Italy's golden eyes shining with enthusiasm. Germany swallowed, a blush reddening his face. "Y-yeah. I am."

"Yay! Hug!" Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders, pressing his entire form against the blond in a way too sensual to be purely accidental. Italy moved away again, a glimmer of sadness added to his exuberance.

"You're heartless, West," Prussia groaned, hands now on Italy's shoulders. "Here he is, dressed up all pretty, just for you, plastered all over you! You ain't gonna do anything to him?"

"Prussia—"

"Bruder—"

Prussia pushed Italy onto Germany, the Italian winding up sprawled across the blond's lap, facing the floor. Italy looked up at Germany, then looked away, biting his lip. Germany sighed internally, one of his large hands settling on Italy's mid-back, never letting his eyes stray from the Italian's head.

"West," Prussia groaned in exasperation. "Look at him, West."

Germany hesitated. His eyes seemed to gain a mind of their own as they gazed at the back of Italy's neck, slipping over tanned shoulders. They trailed down the sleek back, and Germany swallowed as his eyes went lower.

Italy really was wearing nothing besides the apron.

Little more than a second later, Italy was sitting up straight, straddling one of Germany's thighs, Prussia perched on the other. Germany blinked, wondering how either nation had moved so fast. Then Prussia leaned forward, nipping his brother's ear as his hips ground down.

"Remember what we talked about that time? And it's been a while, and you still hadn't talked to little Italy about it. So I decided that I'd talk to him instead. You can see the outcome for yourself." The albino looked expectedly at the brunet, who was biting his lip again. Then his hips jerked down, his eyes not leaving the blond's.

Prussia's hands grabbed either side of Germany's face, drawing him into a fierce kiss. Teeth nipped at the younger's lips, opening his mouth to intertwine their tongues. Then the albino's mouth was gone, replaced by another. Italy's lips were soft and pliant against his, parting slowly so their tongues rubbed together. The slow kisses were addictive, a different style than Germany was used to.

Italy's mouth was gone, and Germany opened his eyes. Prussia had pulled Italy into a rough kiss, completely dominating the smaller man. Germany swallowed thickly, wondering it him and his brother kissing was this arousing to other people.

Prussia whispered something in Italy's ear before devilishly smirking at his brother. Prussia attacked one side of Germany's neck with kisses and bites, Italy sucking passionately on the other side. Germany moaned, gripping his brother's arm and threading a hand into Italy's hair. His head fell back, exposing his entire neck to them. The albino started unbuttoning Germany's shirt, pulling it off the blond's broad shoulders when he finished.

The two moved downward, Italy's mouth closing around a dusky nub. Prussia's lips swallowed the moan Germany let out, pressing a hand against the bulge in the younger's pants. Germany kissed back, one of his hands smoothing over Italy's hair. His hand brushed the spiral curl, an Italy let out a moan as he pushed his hips down again.

Prussia grabbed Germany's hand, pressing a half-empty tube of lube into his hand. Understanding immediately, Germany slicked his fingers, sliding his hand under Italy's apron. He found his entrance quickly, rubbing the tip of his index finger against it. Italy moaned, his head falling onto Germany's shoulder as the finger slipped in. the blond nation slid it in and out, relishing in every noise the Italian let out. He added a second finger, and Italy let out a small whimper.

"Put him on the table," Prussia hissed in his brother's ear. Germany complied, laying Italy on his back.

"Stand up," the albino commanded, pulling down the blond's pants once he stood.

"Now fuck him."

Germany hesitated.

"Please," Italy added.

Germany opened the lube again, spreading it over his erection. He pushed in slowly, letting out a groan at the feeling of being completely enveloped. He stopped once he was fully sheathed to let the brunet adjust.

As soon as he stopped, he felt his brother's heat against his back, and a pressure against his entrance.

"Ready West?" Prussia asked, smirk clear in his voice.

"Wait, Bru—Ah!" Germany felt his brother push into him, fighting to stay relaxed so it wouldn't hurt anymore than it already did.

"Move," the Prussia hissed, beginning to pull out. Germany followed hi, pulling out of Italy. Prussia pushed back in, pushing Germany back into his ally.

They moved in tandem, pulling out almost together and pushing in unison. They moved faster, pushing harder, Italy's whimpers mixing with Germany's moans and Prussia's groans. Italy was the first to come, screaming Germany's name with his head thrown back and back arched. Germany moaned the brunet's name as his passage tightened, then crying his brother's name as the albino slammed into his prostate. Prussia let out a hiss of his brother's name, emptying himself into the blond's passage after a few more thrusts.

They lay panting on the table for several minutes, Germany balancing on his arms so Italy wouldn't be crushed by him and his brother.

….

"Ve, Germany," Italy said, snuggling further into the blond's side. "You're really sticky! Did you sweat a lot in your dream or something?"

Germany felt a blush spread across his face, Prussia cackling on his other side.

"It wasn't his dream that made him sticky," the albino muttered,

"Bruder," Germany hissed. "Not now! I'll talk to you later if you shut up right now!"

"Oh, so we're gonna _talk_ later?" Prussia leered.

Italy looked back and forth between the brothers, obviously confused. Then he shrugged, fixing his gaze on Germany's face and pressing tight against him. The blond flushed red, looking down at the brunet with a slight smile on his lips. Prussia looked between them, and smirked. His plan was going ahead completely on schedule.


	3. In which Prussia convinces Germany

Progression ch3

"So, West, you said we'd talk," Prussia stated, leaning against the door to Germany's office.

"Not now, I'm working," the blond sighed, flipping a page in the report he was reading.

"Yes, now." Prussia picked up the stack of documents in the middle of the desk, dropping them on the floor. Germany glared at him, the glare deepening when the albino sat in the now empty space.

"Why did you do that?" he growled.

"You've gotta start paying more attention to your lover than your work," the albino declared.

Germany looked around quickly. "Bruder, you can't say that here!"

"Lay off, West. I can say whatever I want wherever I want. And we need to talk about Italy. Now."

Germany stiffened. "I have no idea what you are referring to."

"I saw the way you look at him. You want him to join us, too."

"No, I don't." the blond looked away.

"Do I need to convince you more? Even after you had that dream about it?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, so you did! I was just guessing! Even more reason for him to join us!"

"Bruder! Italy definitely won't want to—"

"How d'you know? Maybe he want us, _both _of us, too."

"He's _Italy_."

Prussia sighed melodramatically. "Just because he's a oblivious, pasta-obsessed surrender monkey doesn't mean he has no sex drive. Looks like you still need some convincing…"

"No, I don't—" He was cut off by a kiss. "Bruder, stop—" Every time the blond tried to speak, Prussia would press their lips together, silencing him.

Prussia pulled his brother toward him, lying back on the desk as he did. One of the albino's hands slid down to the blond's pants, unbuckling his belt quickly. Next to go were his pants, unbuttoned and unzipped before Prussia slid them off Germany's hips.

The albino pushed his brother back into his office chair once again, smirking at the confused look he was given. He slid down his brother's body, making sure to press their erections together, before finally stopping to kneel in front of the chair. He sent a devilish look up to his brother, hands gripping the blond's thighs.

"Bruder, what're you—"

Prussia didn't give him a chance to finish, lips enveloping his erection quickly. He pulled back for a quick breath. "I'm convincing you. What d'you think I'm doing?"

"We shouldn't—ah!" Germany's breath caught on a moan, hands gripping the chair's armrests tightly. "Bruder!"

"Was that a moan or complaint?"

"Compla—ngh."

"Wrong answer," Prussia mumbled around his brother's arousal, tongue rubbing insistently against its underside. He scrapped his teeth lightly against it, smirking at his brother's moan.

One of the albino's hands left his brother's thigh to press against his own erection, moaning around his brother's as he did.

"Bruder…I'm going to…"

"Prussia pulled away quickly, one of his hands circling the base of Germany's erection and squeezing tight.

"Nuh uh uh, West! You don't get to come until you admit you want Italy to join us."

"B-but…I don't…" Germany panted, hazed, almost pained eyes glaring weakly at his brother.

"Yes you do. The sooner you admit it the sooner you can come!"

"I don't…"

"Just _admit it_," Prussia hissed, his hand staying tight as he started rubbing his tongue against the head of his erection. He took the head in his mouth, sucking harshly.

"I…" Germany started. Prussia looked up at him expectantly, lips sliding down. "I want Italy to join us."

"Alright then," Prussia said, pulling back slightly, loosening his hand, and sliding his mouth down to the base.

"B-_bruder!"_ Germany moaned loudly, releasing into his brother's mouth. He collapsed back into his chair, breath escaping in harsh pants as Prussia swallowed and smirked.

"I'll leave you to your work now, West. We'll talk about how to…_convince_ Italy later."

"What about your…" Germany trailed off, glancing quickly to his brother's straining arousal to show what he meant.

Prussia waved a hand. "I can deal with it myself. Or maybe I can ask Italy to help me with it." With that, the albino walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Germany sighed, starting to pick up his papers scattered on the floor.

Of course, now that the two brothers had agreed to seduce Italy, the next logical step was the actual seduction, which is definitely easier said than done.


	4. In which a seduction is attempted

Progression ch4- In Which a Seduction is Attempted

"West, how're we gonna do this?" Prussia asked. Both brothers were sitting in the living room of their house, Italy safely making pasta with Romano at his own house.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one that thought this whole thing up!" Germany's cheeks were bright red, and he wouldn't meet Prussia's eyes.

"Yeah, but you're the plan maker of the family. My last plan was the invasion of Russia, and that didn't end too well."

Germany sighed. "We should start off simple, so we don't scare him away."

Prussia snorted. "Not scare him away? A kitten carrying a basket of flowers frolicking in front of a rainbow would scare him. I say we start off big! Like…molestation!"

"Bruder, we are _not _molesting Italy as part of a seduction! We should start off with taking him on a date."

Prussia nodded along as Germany explained his spur-of-the-moment plan, before they began to make the necessary preparations.

First, was to find out Italy's schedule. They knew asking Italy himself would be useless, and Germany was left to call Romano to check for him. This, understandably, took several hours worth of screaming and cursing in multiple languages before they finally found out that Italy was available next Saturday.

Second, was to secure a restaurant and a reservation. They decided on Italian, as Italy didn't like German food, or beer. There was a nice place that had just opened up a few streets away, and it was easy enough to get a reservation for three at eight o'clock for that Saturday.

Third, was to actually ask Italy. This was sure to be the easiest part, as Italy always agreed to anything that included time with Germany, pasta, gelato, or any combination of the three. It was agreed that Germany be the one to ask. Italy would agree, they would take him out to dinner, he would be wooed by good food, good wine, and good company, and he would gladly join them in bed. That was the plan, at least.

"Italy," Germany called into the kitchen, seeing Italy cooking pasta on the stove.

"Germany!" Italy exclaimed, turning around to tackle Germany in a hug. "Did you finish your work already? We can eat lunch together!"

Germany thought of the giant stack of papers waiting on his desk for him to go through. "Sure, Italy. I'm just about finished."

Italy grinned at him, putting out two plates on the table and loading them with pasta and tomato sauce. Germany blushed faintly when the brunet smiled at him again.

"I'm really glad you're eating with me, Germany! You always work so hard in your office! I love helping you relax."

Germany cleared his throat. "Actually, Italy, I was wondering if you would go out with Prussia and I this Saturday at 8. To relax, and all."

Italy bounced in his seat. "Yay! I'll go! I'll go! I just need to check if I'm—"

"You're not busy that night."

Italy stopped and tilted his head at the blond, looking confused. Germany coughed.

"I checked."

"Okay!" the smile was back. Germany smiled slightly in return. Prussia, watching from the doorway, smirked.

Saturday came faster than Germany was prepared for.

He and Prussia, both in dress slacks and collared shirts, sat in the living room, waiting for Italy to arrive.

8 o'clock came and went.

Half past 8 came and went.

9 o'clock came and went.

Finally, at 9:18 and 34 seconds, there was a knock at the door. Prussia shot up, running to answer it, as Germany followed, only slightly slower.

The door opened, showing two Italians, a Spaniard, a Frenchman, an Englishman, an American, a Canadian, and a Russian. The two Germans gaped.

Italy smiled at them, seeming slightly apologetic. "I told my brother I was going, and he said he was coming to protect me, so he had to cancel his date with Spain, but then Spain decided to come, and France heard Prussia and Spain would be there so he came, and brought England, and America followed him and brought Russia and…ve, who else did he bring? I can't remember…"

Germany blinked. "Our reservations are no longer valid, due to severe tardiness and overwhelming numbers. Shall we go somewhere else?"

The night ended with almost all of the nations there drunk, and several articles of clothing missing.

Germany blinked as he woke up, looking at the cucumber lying next to him and Prussia. He furrowed his brows, trying to remember what had happened last night. His pounding headache and the pain from his ass told him he definitely didn't want to know.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Their next idea seemed more fool-proof. And it all started because of Italy's sweet tooth.

Italy had come to visit Germany, a bowl of gelato in his hands. Germany called Prussia down to sit with them, and the two Germans sandwiched Italy between them. Prussia opened his mouth speak, then stopped.

Italy was licking his spoon, pink tongue flicking against it. Then he took it into his mouth, sucking on it with intense concentration. Germany swallowed. Prussia's mouth fell open. Then Italy noticed the gelato on his fingers, starting to lick and suck them as well.

Prussia caught Germany's eyes and smirked. Germany shook his head. Prussia nodded slowly. Germany sighed and nodded once.

The second plan was born, and Germany and Prussia made plans to take Italy out for ice cream.

They went through the same procedure as before, calling South Italy to ask for availabilities in North Italy's schedule, then asked the brunet himself.

The next Saturday found two Germans and, thankfully, only one Italian walking through the streets of Rome, headed to Italy's favorite gelato shop. They found it rather quickly, each nation purchasing a cone of ice cream, which meant Germany paid for all three.

Germany (as per their plan to eat food as suggestively as possible) licked at his ice cream, peeking at Italy as he did to see if there was any reaction.

That's why he didn't notice Prussia's eyes on his mouth, and didn't expect the pull into the alleyway.

"Bruder!" Germany exclaimed, pushing against Prussia. "What're you doing?"

"God dammit West," Prussia groaned kissing Germany hard and then pulling away "You are never allowed to eat gelato again. Especially not like _that_."

Italy was still standing in the street, looking around, confused.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Their next idea actually had potential. They intended to invite Italy over for a movie. They chose an Italian film, one known for its romanticism. They gathered snacks they knew Italy would enjoy.

The brunet came over that Saturday, the third weekend of their endeavor, hugging both brothers tightly.

"I'm so glad you invited me over again!" Italy beamed at them. "We've been together a lot recently!"

Germany coughed nervously. "Yeah. Completely random increase in the frequency of our sightings of each other."

Italy looked confused, then shrugged it off with a smile. "What movie are we going to watch?"

Prussia led Italy into the living room while Germany walked into the kitchen to get the snacks. He returned to the title screen of the movie on the TV and Italy sitting close to Prussia. He placed the food on the coffee table, sitting on Italy's other side with a small sigh. The brunet turned to him.

"Are you still stressed all the time, Germany?"

"Not so much now. Everything has calmed down considerably."

Italy smiled at him, cuddling his arm. "Yay~"

Prussia slumped onto Italy, pouting. "Don't I get to be cuddled, too?"

Italy giggled, nodding and putting one arm around Prussia. Germany leaned forward to grab the remote and start the movie. Once it was playing he leaned back against the couch, Italy immediately hugging him again.

Prussia nodded at Germany over Italy's head. Germany nodded back. Everything was ready for their plan.

When they were ten minutes into the movie, Germany put his arm around Italy, sliding his hand against the brunet's arm. Prussia put his arm around Italy's waist, hand resting on his hip.

Italy didn't move.

Germany's hand rubbed the length of Italy's arm, then back up. Prussia's fingers traced small circles on the curve of the Italian's hip.

Italy didn't make a sound.

Germany's hand moved to Italy's chest, fingers lightly brushing his slight muscles. Prussia's hand slid to the center of Italy's abdomen, slipping just under the hem of his jeans.

Italy let out a snore.

Both Germans' heads snapped to look at the brunet, stunned when they saw Italy was actually, legitimately, asleep.

Prussia grinned. "Oi, West, how about we bring him upstairs and tie him to the bed?"

"…No."

"Ah, c'mon! Nothing says 'I want to fuck you' like tying them naked to the bed! Besides, I bet he wouldn't say no if he was already naked!"

"Well _I'm_ saying no. We can't take advantage of Italy. It wouldn't be right."

Prussia looked oddly at Germany. "This isn't just a threesome to you. You're serious about him."

Germany gave the same look back. "Of course I'm serious about him. Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed. Are _you_ serious about him?"

"Almost as serious as I am about you." Prussia gave him a sincere smile, leaning across Italy so their lips could meet. The brothers kissed softly, making sure not to wake the sleeping Italian.

Prussia pulled away. "Want to put Italy in the guest room and go up to ours?"

Germany nodded and smiled slightly. He stood up, picking Italy up as he did, bringing him up and placing him on the spare bed they kept for him that he hardly ever used.

Prussia stood in the doorway and watched Germany put Italy under the covers, kissing his forehead.

And the albino's determination to make this whole thing work grew.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Their next plan required nice weather, a picnic, and a beach. They were going to cook, by themselves, and bring it to eat with Italy on the beach. And they all would, upon returning home that night, finally sleep together.

Germany and Prussia loaded various beach toys, an umbrella, towels, and a cooler full of beer and food into the back of their car, driving to Italy's house the following Saturday. The brunet sat in the backseat, crammed between the beach ball and sandcastle tools. They chatted on the drive to the beach, talking of whatever had happened to each of them since the last Saturday.

They reached the beach around 1 pm, finding a nice spot on the white sand. Prussia and Germany both took off their shirts, leaving them in swim trunks, and started to put up the umbrella. Italy took off his own shirt as well, running towards the water giggling.

The two Germans called him back with smiles and laughs to eat their lunch, making space between them on one of the towels.

"Wow, Germany and Prussia cooked all of this?" the brunet exclaimed when the containers of food were laid out in front of them.

"It was all my awesome cooking," Prussia said, smirking. Germany smacked him on the head.

"I made the potatoes, Bruder. You only cooked the wurst. And we did the vegetables together."

Italy laughed, taking a plate and putting some of all of it on the plate. "It looks really yummy! Buono appetito~"

Germany and Prussia followed suit, piling their plates with potatoes and sausage.

Italy took his first bite, smiling happily as he swallowed. "It's so good! Germany and Prussia need to cook more!" He took another bite, closing his eyes and smiling wider.

Germany and Prussia shared a secretive smile, each starting to eat as well.

As soon as he finished, Italy jumped up to run towards the water with his arms stretched out on either side of him.

"Italy!" Germany called, standing up. "You have to wait half an hour!"

Italy stopped by the water's edge, turning to pout at the blond. "But I want to swim now!"

"West's right, Italy. You don't want to get cramps and die, right?"

Italy ran back to them. "I don't want to die!"

"Then why don't we build a sandcastle?" Germany asked, taking out the bag of shovels and buckets.

Italy nodded excitedly, grinning and leaning over to dig through the tools.

Germany and Prussia stared at his ass, sticking up in the air.

Half an hour came and went, and still the three nations worked on their sandcastle, building it tall and wide, with Germany's architectural skills, Italy's design skills, and Prussia's crazy ideas.

Finally, when it was finished, Italy jumped up and ran towards the water again, calling behind him for the two Germans to join him.

Prussia and Germany looked at each other. Prussia smirked. Germany smiled. They both ran to join Italy, leaving the sandcastle tools strewn all over the place.

Prussia tackled Italy into the water, both of them laughing, while Germany stood slightly to the side to make sure neither of them would drown. They splashed around in the water for a while, even Germany cracking a smile, before they went back to their towels.

That's where the plan started to fail. Three girls came up the them, all wearing small bikinis.

"Would you boys like to play volleyball with us?" the middle girl asked, showing them a blue and yellow volleyball.

Italy looked excitedly at Germany. "Ooh! Can we? Please?"

Germany leaned over to Prussia, muttering "Should we, Bruder?"

Prussia shrugged. "Can't deny him, West."

The two Germans agreed and all three nations stood up.

Italy chattered with the girls as they walked to the net, before two peeled off and went to walk with Germany and Prussia.

The one standing next to Germany spoke first. "Your friend tells us you're both German."

"Actually, I'm Prussian," Prussia said with a smirk.

Germany just nodded.

The girls ignored Prussia and focused on Germany.

"Do you work out?" One asked him.

Germany nodded again.

"I thought so. It really shows." She put a hand on his bicep and squeezed lightly. "Ooh, they're so _hard._"

Germany blushed minutely, nodding slightly. He looked at Prussia, who was looking back at him.

They shared a look, knowing this plan was not going to work, not with the three girls flirting with them.

They played volleyball, the nations against the girls, until it was time for dinner.

"You boys have plans for dinner?" One of the girls asked.

Italy opened his mouth to respond, but Germany cut him off. "I apologize, but we do have previous plans."

"You can't include three lonely girls with nothing to do?"

This time Prussia answered. "Sorry, but no."

Italy waved goodbye to the three girls as they left, telling them he hoped to see them again.

The brothers didn't share the same hope.

Then Italy turned to them, smiling brightly. "So, what are we doing for dinner?"

Germany and Prussia shared a look, then looked back at Italy. "Pasta."

This plan had failed. The last idea they'd had that was at least fairly subtle and non-explicit hadn't worked.

And Germany had firmly vetoed any non-subtly and explicit plans.

Prussia was, to say the least, frustrated.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next Saturday, Italy came over once again for dinner. The three nations were sitting around the table, eating the rigatoni Italy had brought over

"Italy," Prussia started. Italy looked up at him. "Germany and I are sleeping together."

"Bruder—"

"Shut up, West. Italy, we want you to sleep with us. All three of us, together, at the same time."

Prussia smirked as he finished.

Germany blushed.

Italy beamed at them.

"Yay! Okay!"

Germany gaped at him. "Wait, you're okay with it? Just like that?"

"Mmhmm! I knew what you guys were planning after you asked me out for dinner. It was kind of funny how your plans kept failing~"

"Why didn't you just _tell_ us?" Prussia asked.

"I thought you'd be disappointed if you didn't manage to seduce me yourselves…"

Prussia and Germany stared at the brunet. Italy looked between them and laughed.

"Come on! Finish your pasta so we can go to bed!"

Two plates of pasta were never eaten so fast.


	5. In which they finally get in bed

Progression ch. 5- In Which They Finally Get in Bed

Prussia and Italy were all for going immediately up to one of the bedrooms and getting on with it. Germany glared at them until they agreed to clean up first.

The next problem was where, exactly, they wanted to do this. Prussia wanted to use the bed he had for appearances sake, as it was, according to him, the most awesome. Italy wanted to find a field of flowers and do it there.

They decided on Germany's bed in the end. It was the biggest in the house, in a private place, and was where this entire thing began.

They stood in front of the bed, the three of them in a line with Germany in between the other two nations.

The blond coughed. "How should we do this?"

Italy looked up at him, a smile on his lips and a devious sparkle in his eye. "I didn't know Germany and Prussia were together until a few weeks ago. Would you show me?"

Before Germany could reply, Prussia had tackled him onto the bed, kissing him roughly. The blond's eyes opened in surprise, then closed tightly as he kissed back. Prussia nipped his lips, sliding his tongue into his brother's mouth when it opened. Germany moaned into Prussia's mouth, putting his arms around his brother's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Distantly, he heard Italy climb up onto the bed next to him. He kept one of his hands wrapped around Prussia's shoulder, reaching out to Italy with the other. When he heard a moan, he knew he'd found his curl.

Italy moved closer, lying on the comforter, watching the brothers kiss. He pressed his lips against Prussia's neck, running his hand through Germany's hair. Germany broke away from Prussia's mouth, turning his head to blindly seek Italy's lips.

Germany kissed Italy deeply, pressing close against him. Italy kissed back with equal intensity, bringing his other hand up to rest on the blond's chest. The brunet pulled back, panting slightly, his hazel eyes half open. He glanced over at Prussia, then back at Germany. He licked his lips once, both Germans following the path his tongue took.

"Ve," Italy began, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "I feel so hot in here. Maybe I'm wearing too much clothing?"

Germany and Prussia shared a look before they both lunged at Italy. Prussia took his lips, fingers working on the small buttons on the Italian's shirt. Germany started sucking on Italy's collarbone, moving further down his chest as more of his skin was revealed.

Italy moaned softly into Prussia's mouth, one hand clutching Prussia's shirt and the other on the back of Germany's head.

Germany took one of Italy's nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly. Prussia pulled back from the kiss and Italy's moan rang out into the room. Prussia bent his head, taking the brunet's other nipple between his teeth and tugging softly.

Italy moaned again, his hips jerking up against the brothers. Germany undid the button of Italy's pants, his hands surprisingly steady. He pushed them, Prussia looking at him as he did.

Prussia grabbed Germany's hands when he saw the blond hesitate at Italy's underwear. He put his lips against Germany's ear. "West, just remember that it's Italy. Your friend, right?"

Germany swallowed. "More than my friend," he muttered back, and pulled Italy's boxers down to his knees.

Italy bit his lip, looking down at them.

"Why am I the only one without clothes?" he asked innocently. "I want to see you two, too."

Germany blushed as Prussia grinned. Germany began to take off his shirt, but Prussia's pale hands pushed them away, tugging both sides of Germany's button down until it ripped open, buttons flying around the room.

Germany glared at him. "Brud-ah!" Prussia had lent forward and bit Germany's nipple, smirking up at him. In retaliation, Germany pushed Prussia onto his back, holding his wrists firmly against the bed. The blond lent down, taking the first button between his teeth. Using his teeth, tongue, and lips, Germany undid the button, purposefully missing at time to lick and bite Prussia's chest.

Prussia groaned, trying to pull his wrists out of Germany's grip, squirming under Germany's mouth. "West, hurry up!"

Germany glanced up at him. "You ripped the buttons off my shirt, Bruder. I'll go as slow as I want." He finished with the first button, moving to the second, licking at Prussia's chest as he moved down.

Prussia growled, thrashing as much as he was able. Italy giggled, coming up behind Germany and sprawling across his back. "I think Prussia is getting mad."

"Good," Germany muttered, rolling the button with his tongue and purposefully licking his brother.

"West, if you let me go and take my shirt off _right fucking now_, I'll blow you!"

Germany stopped, then let go of Prussia's wrists and undid all the buttons quickly. As soon as he was free and his shirt was open, Prussia pushed Germany onto his back. Prussia kissed his brother quickly, smirking. "I knew you'd see it my way." He slid down Germany's body, pulling at his belt as he did. By the time his face was even with Germany's hips, the blond's pants were open and his boxers pulled down just enough for his erection to be freed.

Both brothers heard Italy's intake of breath. He leaned down next to Prussia, staring at it,

"Germany…I didn't know you were so big…"

Germany blushed. "You've seen me naked before, Italy."

"I have, but never when you were hard…" he reached out a hand and touched it lightly.

Germany moaned softly, barely audible. Italy looked up at Germany, then looked back and licked his lips, glancing at Prussia.

"Ve, Prussia…what does it taste like?"

"Try for yourself, Italy. We can both enjoy it."

Italy lent forward, licking the tip gently. Germany moaned, staring down at the two nations with lidded eyes. Prussia followed Italy forwards, licking at the sides of the shaft and dragging his lips across it. Italy licked again, dipping his tongue into the slit. Prussia licked his way to the head, pressing a kiss against it.

Italy turned his head slightly, kissing Prussia and closing his mouth over Germany's erection in one movement. Prussia kissed back, glancing at Germany out of the corner of his eye.

The blond's mouth was open, allowing moans to slip through unobstructed. His hands were clenched in the sheets, twisting them between his fingers.

Prussia reached down and fumbled with his own belt, trying to free his erection and relieve the pressure. As soon as it popped free of his boxers, a different hand closed around it.

Italy grabbed Prussia's erection, pumping it slowly, causing the albino to moan against Germany's erection and into Italy's mouth. Returning the touch, Prussia flitted his fingers against Italy's shaft, then closing his fist around it.

They broke the kiss, releasing Germany's slick erection into the air. The brunet and albino shared a look, one smiling and the other smirking.

Italy moved up, pressing kisses against Germany's abdomen and rubbing at his sides. Prussia pulled Germany's pants and boxers all the way off, tossing them off the bed. He gripped the blond's thighs, one in each hand, spreading them as far as he could, then looping them over his shoulders.

"Bruder, what're you doing?" Germany asked, unable to see as Prussia tilted his hips, spreading his ass cheeks.

"Oh, nothing much, West," Prussia purred, licking Germany's entrance lightly. Germany jolted, trying to move away.

"Bruder, that's not—"

Prussia pulled away slightly. "Shut up, West, you'll enjoy it." He pressed the tip of his tongue against Germany's entrance, not managing to press in.

"Germany, calm down, please. Your brother's trying to do something nice for you," Italy said quickly, noticing Prussia's frustration.

"But it's—"

"Let me try, West. If you don't like it, I'll stop, and I won't do it again."

Germany hesitated, considering Prussia's words, then nodded slightly.

Prussia smiled, leaning forward to kiss the pucker lightly, then harder, pressing his tongue against it again. This time, the tension loosened, almost drawing Prussia's tongue in.

Germany squirmed as the tongue did, trying to get closer and further away at the same time. Prussia kept his hands on Germany's ass, keeping him in place. Prussia slid his tongue in further, rubbing against the walls of the blond's passage.

Germany groaned, his hips bucking against Prussia's face, Italy's hands and lips playing across his stomach and chest.

The albino pulled back, licking his lips, before turning to get a tube of lube out of the bedside table. He popped the cap with his thumb as he turned back to Germany and Italy, slicking his own fingers. "How're we doing this?"

Germany coughed, his blushing more pronounced than it was before. "If we follow the current pattern of the night, I believe it would end up as…both of you inside of me."

Italy took Germany's face in his hands. "Are you sure, Germany? I think that would hurt a lot at first. I don't want to hurt you!"

"West, if you want to, we will. But if you're not sure, we'll do it another way."

Germany looked at both of them, meeting both their eyes in turn. "I want to." The other two nations smiled. "Besides, it can't hurt worse than some of the things Prussia's done to me before."

Prussia smirked at him, pushing two fingers into his brother's entrance. His smirk grew when Germany let out a choked groan.

"Bruder, go slower!"

Prussia pushed his fingers in further, scissoring them slightly. He spread his fingers more, feeling Germany's walls loosen and stretch around his fingers.

The albino tossed the lube to Italy, who caught it deftly. The brunet smiled happily, slicking two of his fingers and pressing them against Germany's entrance, next to Prussia's.

Slowly, Italy pressed on finger in, eyes falling to half-closed as he felt Germany's walls give to accommodate his finger. He squeezed his second finger in, stopping when he heard a slightly pained moan.

Both glanced up at Germany, who was looking away, panting.

"Sorry," the blond muttered. "I just need to get used to it."

Italy smiled at him. "Take as much time as you need."

Prussia's smirk returned full force. "But would it help if I did this?" He nudged his fingers against Germany's prostate, stroking it slowly.

The blond's hips bucked off the bed, moaning loudly. Italy gasped as Germany's passage tightened and loosed around his fingers. Prussia added another finger and rubbed it again.

Germany pushed back against the fingers, his mouth hanging open to let moans and pants spill out. Italy slipped a third finger in, biting his lip when Germany hissed slightly. The brunet lent forward, kissing Germany's stomach lightly. "I'm sorry, Germany," he murmured, keeping his fingers together and not actively stretching the blond.

"Spread your fingers, Italy," Prussia said, nudging Italy's shoulder. "He can take it. He _likes_ it."

Germany nodded jerkily. "Please…"

Italy hesitated, then spread his fingers in increments, watching Germany's face to make sure he wasn't in pain.

Germany moaned again, his back arching slightly. Prussia pulled his fingers out, Italy following seconds later, leaving Germany squirming on the bed.

Italy took the lube first, squeezing some onto his hand, closing it around his erection. Prussia stood up off the bed, shoving his pants and underwear off his hips and down his legs. He crawled back on the bed, putting his hands on Germany's chest.

"Italy, get on your back. Germany, hands and knees on top of him." Both of the other nations complied, Germany barely restraining from grinding down against Italy. Prussia slicked his own erection, rising up on his knees behind Germany.

Prussia smirked at Italy over Germany's shoulder, grabbing the brunet's erection. Italy moaned lightly, hands moving to Germany's hips. Together, they positioned Germany so his entrance rested against the head of Italy's erection.

Prussia grabbed Germany's chin, twisting it slightly to kiss him passionately. Germany kissed back, his eyes loosely closed. He pulled back just as Italy began to push in.

Germany moaned, his fingers digging into the sheets as he pushed further down, his legs shaking. Prussia ran his hands over Germany's sides and hips, kissing his neck. "You all right?"

Germany nodded, stopping for a second when Italy was completely inside him. Italy bit his lip, his eyes clenched shut to stop himself from thrusting up.

Germany raised himself, letting out a breath as he sunk back down. Italy moaned, his hands digging into Germany's hips as Germany ground against him. Prussia grabbed his brother's hips when he fell down again, stopping his movements. He put the head of his erection against Germany's entrance, next to Italy's.

"Are you ready?" Prussia muttered into Germany's ear.

"Yes, please, Prussia," he moaned, pressing back against him.

Prussia nodded, starting to press in. Germany's eyes shot open, biting into his lip as his entrance was stretched wider and wider. Prussia paused, panting, when only the head was in.

"West…you okay…?" Prussia asked, his breath coming fast.

Germany nodded. "Keep going," he gasped, his arms trembling.

Prussia continued, fingers digging deep into Germany's hips. He moved slowly, inch by inch, feeling Germany trembling beneath him, and Italy moaning beneath Germany.

When he was fully sheathed, Prussia stopped, leaning over Germany's back and moaning into his neck. Germany's breath hitched as Prussia pressed a kiss to his neck, sucking lightly.

"Bruder…don't move yet…okay?"

"I know, West," Prussia murmured. "Just tell me when you're ready."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Italy asked quietly.

Germany flushed red. "If you could…touch me?"

Italy smiled at him. "Of course." He wrapped his hand around Germany's erection, pulling it lightly. Germany let out a breath which turned into a moan when Italy's thumb stroked the tip. Prussia reached around Germany to tweak his nipples lightly, then pull them gently.

Germany moaned again, then pushed back against the other two nations' erections.

Prussia groaned and Italy whimpered, both barely restraining themselves from thrusting further into the blond. Germany started to push himself up and off them both, all the muscles of his body tight. Prussia helped Germany move up, hands on his sides steadying him. Then his passage loosened and he pushed back down, moaning loudly when Italy's erection hit his prostate.

The other two nations shared a look over Germany's shoulder, the albino smirking and the brunet smiling. When Germany raised and then lowered himself again, Italy pressed his heels into the bed and thrust up as Prussia slammed forward. Germany's eyes, which he had closed earlier, flew open with a pleasured cry, his back arching harshly.

The three of them moved together, Prussia and Italy coordinating their movements to drive into Germany. Then Italy slipped, thrusting in while Prussia was pulling out.

Germany nearly screamed as both thrusts hit his prostate one after another.

They followed that rhythm, alternating thrusts, moving fast and hard.

Germany came first, with no warning, jerking and arching between the brunet and the albino. He yelled out a mashed-together combination of their names, his passage loosening and tightening around the other two.

Italy only managed a moaned out warning before he came as well, thrusting as deep into Germany as he could.

Prussia followed after, the contractions and come around his erection driving him over the edge.

Germany collapsed on top of Italy, Prussia falling onto his brother's back. Italy made a noise, but gently ran his hand through Germany's hair.

After several moments, Prussia pulled out and flopped onto his side, sighing. Germany rolled onto Italy's other side, still panting slightly.

Italy stared up at the ceiling. "So what does this mean, now?"

Prussia looked at him. "What d'you mean?"

"Are we just going back to the way things were?" Italy asked, his voice quiet. "Where you two are together and I'm just following you around…"

"No," Germany said, his voice rough. "You're with us now. We're both serious about you."

"Besides," Prussia added, "the sex is too awesome to live without. I mean, _seriously_. Where'd you learn to do that, Italy?"

"Bruder—"

Italy blushed. "My brother."

Prussia grinned at the brunet. "Romano's good in bed, huh? Then why don't we invite him, too? Oh, but then we'd have to get Spain in, but he's a good lay so that's fine. Then France'll want to join, but he's good, too. He'll bring England, and that's not good. Then America'll come—haha, _come_—with Russia and Canada. Russia would bring the Baltics, and—"

"Bruder," Germany snapped. "Nobody else is joining us. Just Italy."

Italy giggled, kissing Germany softly. "I love you too, Germany."

Germany blushed, mumbling something.

Quietly, Prussia said "I love you, Italy, Germany. Both of you."

Italy smiled at him. "I love you, too, Prussia."

"I love you, Italy. I love you, Prussia," Germany said, not looking at either of them.

All three nations closed their eyes, beginning to fall asleep.

"But seriously, if we included Romano—"

"Bruder. Sleep. Now. _Please_."

"Fine, West, geez. You're so uptight! Need some help getting that stick out of your ass?"

"I do _not_ have a stick up _there_!"

"Ve~ Prussia and Germany are so funny…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And that's the end! Progression is officially completed with 8 pages of straight porn! Hope everyone enjoyed the story.

Has anyone besides me noticed my stories getting progressively kinkier? XD

~Psychotic


End file.
